


waiting on you, me, us

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, maymadness18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Draco awaits his interrogation at the hands of Harry Potter in the ancestral home he feels should be his. Cuffed and with nothing else to do he ponders their history and how he always seems to be waiting on Potter.





	waiting on you, me, us

Draco gazes around the room and tries to take in as many of the details as he can. By rights everything in this room and this house should be _his_. His aunt Bellatrix was murdered by the Order without having a child and even if Andromeda and her lot are still alive they were firmly blasted off the Black family tree years ago. To have been captured is one thing but to be held in the Black ancestral home with metal cuffs around the wrists currently resting at the small of his back as if he is some sort of brute is _insulting_. 

He absolutely does not want to think about Potter. Potter who owns what should be his. Potter who is not here and so is responsible for Draco sitting in this room waiting and worrying and twitching at every sound from downstairs. Potter who is going to question Draco personally and Merlin it is going to be awful because everyone says Potter has _changed_ and Draco does not have any answers to give him. Potter who had left Draco on his knees covered in cum the last time they met. Potter who still haunts Draco's dreams. Fucking _Potter_.

At times it feels like all Draco does, and has ever done, is wait on Harry Potter. Wait to get to Hogwarts and meet the famous Harry Potter. Wait for a moment to boast in front of Potter. Wait for a moment to compete with Potter. Wait for a time to insult, to report on, to sabotage, to outdo and then it was war and everyone was waiting on Potter. His next move. His next target. His next _victim_ once he started turning it all around. They have passed each other during the years. Argued a few times and fucked in silent anger and lust and frustration more than that. Potter never seems to care but Draco always waits for the next time knowing the one thing he understands about Potter, really, is that he cares too fucking much.


End file.
